Un noël spécial !
by Love-Yaoi-51
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Lavi donne un rendez-vous dans sa chambre à Yû ? Et surtout quand se dernier rêve d'un noël passé en la compagnie de Lavi. Résumé pourri mais venez quand même lire. Lemon. OS


**Un noël spécial.**

Aujourd'hui c'est le 24 décembre, la veille de noël. Dehors il neige et le sol est recouvert d'un tapis blanc. A la congrégation de l'ombre, les exorcistes s'amusent et décorent les bâtiments avec toutes sortes de décorations. Tout le monde s'amuse sauf Yû Kanda. Il n'aime pas noël mais se retrouve obligé de rester car Komui n'a pas de mission pour lui cette année. Il c'est enfermé dans sa chambre pour se protéger des assauts des autres exorcistes. Il n'aime vraiment pas s'amuser pourtant cette année il a envi de quelque chose. Enfin plutôt de quelqu'un. Se serait son cadeau de noël. Tout le monde lui demande tout le temps se qu'il veut mais il dit toujours qu'il veut rien. Mais cette année, il veut Lavi. Il va devoir attendre se dernier dans sa chambre. Attendre qu'il lui demande quel cadeau de noël il veut. Le laisser entrer et refermer la porte derrière lui et pratiquement le violer. Mais il attendra combien de temps avant que celui-ci vienne. Comment savoir si il est encore la ? S'il sort, il ne pourra surement plus retourner dans sa chambre avant le soir. Il attend et attend mais Lavi ne vient pas. Tout à coup, on toque à sa porte. Croyant que Lavi est enfin la, il se précipite pour ouvrir cette dernière mais il tombe sur Lenalee. Elle lui dit qu'il doit être pour minuit devant la chambre de Lavi, ordre de se dernier.

Alors comme « prévu », Yû se rend à la chambre de Lavi à minuit. Mais personne ne lui ouvre. Au bout de 5-10 Minutes, il entend un bruit venant de la chambre comme si quelqu'un tapait sur le mur. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il ouvrit la porte tout doucement et entra dans la chambre. Il scruta l'obscurité à la recherche d'une silhouette mais rien. Il s'avance encore mais ne voit toujours rien. Tout à coup, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un se met à gigoter sur le lit. Et cette personne est Lavi. Yû allume la lumière pour tomber sur un Lavi attaché. Il a les poignets accrochés aux barreaux du lit par des menottes, et est à moitié dénudé. Lavi s'offre à lui. Les yeux de Lavi le regardent avec désir et sont embué de plaisir. Yû n'en revient vraiment pas. Il a le cadeau de noël qu'il voulait tant. Enfin il pense l'avoir car ceci est peut-être une blague juste pour le faire sortir de sa chambre et le faire participer aux préparatifs de noël. Sauf que Lavi lui adressa la parole et lui dit « alors Yû, on ne me désirait pas il y a quelque temps ? ».

La, l'information fit le tour de la tête de Yû avant que celui-ci ne comprenne et se jette littéralement sur Lavi pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Cela plaisait aussi à Lavi, et l'idée de se faire prendre par Yû le rendait encore plus heureux. [Je reconnais qu'il n'a pas tord, mais bon on va laisser notre petit Yû à Lavi]. Yû se plaça au-dessus de lui avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, il laissa sa langue aller rejoindre sa jumelle. Lavi surpris par cet intrusion, mis quelques minutes avant de réagir et de participer. Le baiser devint très violant en peut de temps. C'est au bout de 5 minutes qu'ils se séparèrent par manque d'air. Yû regardait Lavi d'un air très sérieux et plein d'envie. Tout à coup, Yû demanda à Lavi s'il était sur de vouloir continuer car après se serait trop tard. Lavi ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir et lui dit de faire de lui se qu'il voulait. Donc Yû partir à la découverte du torse de Lavi en retracent toutes les formes de ces muscles, maltraita ces tétons au passage. Il s'arrêta au niveau de son nombril en imitant l'acte qui allait arriver de sa langue. Lavi poussa plusieurs gémissements durant cette descente et Yû les avait très bien entendu et connaissait presque toutes les parties sensibles du corps de Lavi. Puis il remonta jusqu'à son cou en déposant plein de petits baisers papillons sur tout son torse. Il lécha et mordilla son cou avant de s'attaquer à son lobe. Il lui murmura un t'aime sa avant de redescendre légèrement pour mordiller le téton gauche de Lavi. Celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de laisser un gémissement franchir ses lèvres. Yû esquissa un sourire puis reparti vers le membre tendu de Lavi. Arrivé à la hauteur de l'objet de sa convoitise, il souffla dessus se qui fit grogner Lavi avant d'aller mordiller et sucer le gland de se dernier. Tout de suite, Lavi se mit à gémir. Puis il lécha le long de sa verge sans la prendre en bouche. Il répéta se mouvement plusieurs avant de prendre le membre en bouche faisant de doux va-et-vient. Il accéléra au fur et à mesure. Lavi gémissait de plus en plus fort. Il voulu prévenir Yû qu'il allait jouir mais se déversa avant dans la bouche de l'homme. Yû lui avala la semence en regardant Lavi comme si il allait le dévorer. Puis il tendit deux doigts à Lavi. Il le prit en bouche et les mouilla fortement sachant à quoi il allait servir. Quand ses doigts furent assez humides, Yû les enleva de la bouche de Lavi avant d'écarter les jambes de se dernier. Il caressa tout d'abord son intimité avant d'y faire rentré un doigt se qui fit crier Lavi de douleur. Yû fit des mouvements doux puis mis un 2ème doigt. Il continua ces mouvements, puis les accéléra tout en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux pour mieux écarter sa chair. Une fois Lavi près, il enleva ses doigts, se plaça devant son intimité avant d'un rentrer son membre gonflé. Il patienta un peu avant de bouger. Il alla de plus en plus vite, les deux poussaient des gémissements de plus en plus forts et montaient dans les octaves au fur et à mesure de leurs ébats. Yû joui à l'intérieur de Lavi et Lavi, lui joui entre leurs deux torses. Epuisés, Yû détacha les poignets de Lavi qui vinrent lui attraper la nuque pour reprocher leurs visages et pour pouvoir l'embrasser puis le colla à lui avant de s'endormir. Yû s'endormi très vite après.

Le lendemain, Lavi s'était réveillé avant Yû. Il lui caressait la joue en attendant qu'il se réveille. En se réveillant, Yû sursauta car il ne s'attendait pas à être avec lui mais il se souvint de sa soirée. Il se redressa et embrassa Lavi par réflexe. Et depuis se jour, Yû et Lavi sont ensembles. Ils vivent comme tous les exorcistes le jour mais la nuit, les gémissements fusent de la chambre de l'un des deux hommes. Ensuite, on pourrait dire que Komui va vraiment mal car sa sœur et Allen sont ensembles depuis quelques temps. Et oui Allen a enfin osé parler à Lenalee et sa à bien tourné. Enfin pas pour tout le monde.

**FIN !**

Je tenais à signaler que c'était mon premier lemon donc merci à tous ceux qui l'auront lu. Et si vous pouviez me mettre un petit review pour me donner quelques conseils (gentils ou méchants) pour ceux que je ferais peut-être dans le futur.

Bon bah salut et encore merci de l'avoir lu.


End file.
